


Hit the Showers

by zxq966



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxq966/pseuds/zxq966
Summary: You upstaged the popular girl at practice, and she's going to get her revenge against you in the locker room.
Kudos: 3





	Hit the Showers

(Group shower after practice)

Hey Kimberly, get over here!

See? I told you she wasn't a natural blonde. What did we bet? (Kimberly tells you) Oh, right. You can pay me tomorrow.

(to girl) By the way, I didn't need an eyeful of your ridiculous stubble to know that. I've seen fallen trees with less visible roots. And by the way, get a razor down there every once in a while, for fuck's sake. You see how smooth mine is? (to Erin) Hey Erin, feel it and tell her how smooth it is. C'mon, feel!

(notices girl) Oh my god, look at your nipples! (to friends) Look at her nipples! (to girl) You're *into* this, aren't you, you sick fuck! Let me get a hand on there check. 

Stop squirming! Erin, Kimberly, make her stop squirming! Now let me feel. 

Oh yeah. You are *soaking*, and that is *not* from the shower. What are you, a fucking lesbian? Don't try to deny it, your closet's not as deep as you think. I've seen you side-eyeing me in the changing room. I bet you fucking grab yourself at night dreaming about me slamming you against the shower wall and fucking you like you're my prison cellmate.

So here's what's going to happen. I'm going to kiss you. Then Kimberly is going to kiss you. Then Erin is going to kiss you. And then we're going to tell everyone what a gay little slut you are. 

(kiss) That's how you make first base feel like a home run. Your turn, Kimberly. No, not like that! Use some tongue! Make her feel special. (pause) Better. And now you, Erin. Whoa, even getting a handful of her ass, very nice! If I didn't know any better, I'd say maybe you were a little *too* eager there. (to girl) You like that? You can thank me later.

(offended) JEALOUS? Why the fuck would I be jealous of you, little miss wide-eyes pretty-hair? Do you have any idea how many scholarships I have? I'm team captain, and we're going to regionals, so no, I am not fucking jealous!

You know what? since you're so into pussy, why don't *you* get a feel for how smooth mine is. No no, not with your hand. With. Your. Tongue. Go on, don't be shy. (to friends) Get her on her knees. (to girl) Well? 

(offended) No, I'm not a lesbian! Jesus christ! There is nothing gay about getting your pussy licked, I've had guys do it before. But I can't imagine anything fucking gayer than licking another girl's slit. Now are you going to do it, or am i going to kick your pert ass all over this shower?

Oh, and don't even *think* about biting. You don't want to know what I'll do. 

(moans) There's a good girl. You know, you could almost be attractive if you'd just wear some more skirts, maybe something pink, just get a little more in touch with your feminine side. And I bet you'll feel *real* fucking feminine after I make you my bitch. Honestly, you should be thanking me. (moan again). Oh, I guess you kind of are. (gasp).

Oh my god, your tits are so firm, I bet you had work done, didn't you whore? Hey, don't shake your head! It fucks with the rhythm.

*oh* Who taught you that move? Was it that one girl from art class? How many girls have you given head to? *gasp* Am I your first? Oh, I feel honored. Well, I guess we found something else you're a natural at, didn't we- *oh* 

*oh my god*

(orgasm)

Ok... I gotta say, that is the hardest I have ever come. You have a tongue like a chameleon, it freaks me the fuck out. Kimberly? Erin? Either of you want to try? No? OK, thought I'd offer. Now get her up and turn her around. (to girl) Oh no, we're definitely not done. Don't worry, you're going to like this. I am going to make your wildest dreams come true, and fuck you against this wall. 

(slam)

There we go, nice and comfortable? Maybe it would help for you to think of a happy place. Actually, don't worry about it, I'll take you to one. 

Oh my god, your ass is flat. I can barely get it in my hand. But kind of firm, too. Do some squats during warm-ups next week, OK? 

Aw, thank you for noticing. Yeah, I work out all the time. But god, you are so fucking gay for pointing that out.

Will you STOP FUCKING SQUIRMING! Keep doing it, you'll see *exactly* how unpleasant I can make this. 

Well maybe don't get *that* rigid. We're all friends here. Or at least, we will be once I get to know you. 

Whoa, you are still soaking. I can just slide my fingers right in.

Yeah, you like that? You like having my fingers in you you fucking whore? Does that feel good? Say you want more. Say it, you fucking tease!

I bet you do. If I were you, *oh*. I would savor this moment. Being thrown against a wall and fingered while I whisper sweet nothings in your ear, I'm weak in the knees just thinking about it. 

Stop fighting it, just let it happen! I don't think I've ever seen anyone work this hard to not come. But don't worry, we'll get there. *whispers* They always do. 

Gosh, you know what would be positively wicked of me? If I just stopped, right now. Just walked away. Do you want that? No. Come on. Look me in the eye and tell me to finish it. Tell me to fuck you, tell me you need a girl right now. 

*Oh my god*, hearing you say that feels even better than that head you gave me *ugh*. I knew you wanted it, you fucking slut. Alright. Just for you. 

Almost there...

Almost there...

*YES*.

I fucking own you.

Kimberly, Erin, you can let go. I don't think she's going anywhere, not until her legs start working again. 

(to everyone) So if any of you want to upstage me on the field, remember that those won't be the only skills you'll end up demonstrating that day. 

(to girl) Well, I'd love to stay and cuddle, but I have some homework. Also, Eliza's party is tonight, and I'm definitely going. Are you going to go? Or just stay home, stare at the ceiling, and try to convince yourself you're straight?

Either way, see you at practice next week!


End file.
